1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to hazard detection and suppression systems, and more particularly to actuators for valve assemblies in hazard detection and suppression systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Hazard detection and suppression systems, such as vehicular fire suppression systems, commonly include a suppressant charge retained within reservoir under pressure. The suppressant charge is generally retained under pressure by a release mechanism that, upon recognition that a hazard is present within a space of interest, is tripped. Tripping the release mechanism typically allows the suppressant charge to flow into the protected space, thereby suppressing the hazard and generally preventing the recognized hazard from developing into a more significant hazard.
Release mechanisms are typically operable to retain the suppressant charge for extended time intervals at pressure absent the release mechanism being tripped. Retention is generally accomplished by a latch or similar retaining arrangement, which typically biases a movable element within the release mechanism to prevent release of suppressant without a trigger event. The latch is typically selected to generate sufficient force to overcome environmental influences on the release mechanism, such as thermal, pressure, and dynamics loads exerted on the release mechanism during the time interval that the release mechanism is not tripped.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved actuators for hazard detection and suppression systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.